1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for managing the execution of print jobs. More particularly, the present invention relates to managing print jobs within a network data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, printing is often accomplished in network printing environments. For example, multiple computers and multiple printers may be interconnected via one or more servers so that any one of the computers is able to print to one of the printers in the network. Such printing networks may be found in various locations, such as a home, office, metropolitan area, campus, computer lab, etc. However, issues may arise as the number, size, or diversity of print jobs on a particular network increases. Furthermore, those controlling a network printing environment may desire to manage incoming print jobs according to his or her preferences. Proper management of the print jobs and the network printing environment can address these and other issues that may arise when printing in a network printing environment.